In_Cell is a panel configuration integrating the touch panel (TP) in a thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD), which may make the panel (or the whole apparatus) thinner and lighter. For an ordinary In_Cell panel, augmenting the PPI (Pixel units per Inch) of the panel usually results in a decrease of the aperture ratio and the product yield ratio of the pixel units.